dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Man Of Steel Season Five
Man Of Steel Season Five is the fifth season of Man Of Steel. It deals with the uprising of Darkseid, who forces Clark to realize the dark side of being a hero and if he's ready to reclaim his mantle. 2017-2018 Created by Ali Adler, Vince Gilligan and David S. Goyer. Cast [1]Edit Main Cast [2]Edit *Tyler Hoechlin as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman- 22/22 *Paul Wesley as Adam Kent *Henry Cavill as Tyler Mercer / Superman ll *Meagan Goode as Natasha Irons / Steel- 13/22 *Jake McDorman as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter Recurring *Douglas Booth as Kon-El / Connor Kent / Superboy *Stefan Molyneux as Gordon Godfrey *Richard Schiff as Dr. Emil Hamilton *Brandon Routh as Jor-El *Bruce Greenwood as Jonathan Kent *Armie Hammer as Colonel Rick Flagg *Grant Gustin as Winslow "Winn" Schott *Kathleen Turner as Granny Goodness *Tom Waits as Desaad *Jude Law as Lex Luthor and Earth-12 Lex Luthor *Denzel Washington as the voice of Darkseid *David Ramsey as Dean Winters / Darkseid *Andrew Lincoln as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Unknown as Selina Kyle / White Cat *Lea Seydoux as Caitlin Snow / Crystal Frost *Laura Vandoort as Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers / Supergirl Episodes 1. "Grant Respite"- Five months after the previous season finale, Tyler Mercer has taken up the mantle of being Superman and has worked with A.R.G.U.S to protect the city, Adam continues to be the leader of ARGUS while being Connor's adoptive father, Oliver continues to be the mayor of Metropolis, while also quitting his vigilante alter ego in order to focus on the city, Clark living in Smallville and travelling abroad with Lana Lang where he plans on proposing to her, and J'onn providing assistance to Adam. A Meta-Human known as Nathaniel Tryon who goes by Neutron begins attacking LCorp, which forces Superman ll to go after him with help from Adam. Meanwhile, Clark Kent has been with Lana and they have been travelling the country, however a scientist named Emil Hamilton is attacked by a group of hit-men sent by Lex Luthor because he was pubically against him running for President and that Hamilton once worked for ARGUS. Clark is forced to expose his secret, and takes out the hit-man with insistence from Lana. Later, Tyler as Superman and A.R.G.U.S successfully defeat Neutron, using a weapon designed by Winn to subdue him. In the end, Dr. Hamilton meets with Clark stating that he needs his help in order to destroy a convoy of tech that Lex and his squad wants. 2. "Ride Shotgun"-Lois is forced to deal with a woman named Cat Grant, who is a new reporter for the Daily Planet that is discrediting her. Cat develops an obsession with finding out who the Green Arrow is and hopes to report her discoveries to the public. Adam decides to get dinner only to be abducted and wakes up being captured. As it turns out, Adam has been captured by someone who has a grudge on the Kents due to having lost his farm to Lionel Luthor because of Johnathan. J'onn, Tyler, and Oliver work together to rescue Adam from the man. Tyler then begins to wonder if his birth father was corrupt. In the meantime, while helping Hamilton, Lana is almost executed by an assassin which forces Clark to discover someone could have figured out he was Superman. After saving Adam, the team is approached by an older version of Kara Danvers that needs help in locating a mysterious symbol. In flashbacks, when on a business meeting in Smallville in 1989, Lionel and Lex were caught in the meteor shower. Lionel found Lex in the cornfield, completely bald, and was helped by the Kents to get him to the hospital. Because of that, Lionel had made it possible for the Kents to adopt Clark, and Jonathan Kent had to make the painful decision to convince the man to sell his property to Lionel to build his LuthorCorp Plant. 3. "Hello Kara"-Kara requests assistance from Winn and Jor-El to locate a Kryptonian orb that is being tracked by a man named Jax Ur, a military genius who had attempted to overthrow the Science Council until he was forced into exile by Jor-El, which discovered the plot. Lois has to deal with a talk show host named G. Gordon Godfrey who is criticizing vigilantes such as Flash, Batman, and Green Arrow. Godfrey even calls the new Superman, unaware that it's Tyler, an amateur. Tyler asks Oliver to look into Lionel's background and Oliver discovers that Lionel was a criminal. Lionel Luthor grew up as the son of Scottish immigrants Lachlan Luthor and Eliza Luthor in Suicide Slums. As a teenager, Lionel conspired with Morgan Edge to kill his parents to collect the insurance money to fund LuthorCorp, and their criminal dealings continued well into their adult years. Clark and Lana arrive in Smallville, where Clark begins to have strange visions about a future where Darkseid has killed everyone on the planet. Oliver passes the information about Lionel onto Tyler after obtaining Edge's confession due to visiting him in prison. 4. "Bloodline"-As the new Superman, Tyler goes after Lionel who proves to be just as dangerous as Lex ever was. Lionel manages to subdue Tyler and knock him out. Beforehand, Lionel uses a scanner to analyze Tyler's suit and decides to mass produce it in order to create a new Superman. In the meantime, Lionel keeps Tyler imprisoned. J'onn and Oliver work together to save Tyler and destroy Lionel's lab where Lionel is in the process of replicating the suit. Clark is called by his grandson into the future where he joins him and the Legion to fight off a man called the Persauder who was sent by Darkseid. When Clark returns to his timeline, a man called Dessad is sent to Earth. 5. "A thou-shalt-not"-Coming to Earth, Dessad supports Godfrey's opinions that Superman is not a hero and is able to turn the public against vigilantes. Because of this, Oliver and Tyler have difficulty in being their respected alter-egos since the police, led by Deputy Chief Bill Henderson, are against them. Deciding that Tyler should lay low until a solution is found, J'onn poses as the second Superman to defeat Bane who has become stronger than before due to being Krpytonian powered. After making love for the final time, Lana tells Clark that they shouldn't be together because of their lives being too complicated. Lana and Clark go their separate ways after Clark agrees with her. Lana urges Clark to return to Metropolis so he can resume his position as the main Superman. 6. "Return"- Clark returns to Metropolis without Lana, and he tells Adam that maybe it wasn't supposed to work out between them because of their different lives. Meanwhile, Rampage powered by a new serum causing her to be consumed by darkness attacks the city, killing people who were responsible for her transformation. She goes after Lex twice, before killing more scientists. Oliver urges Clark to come back full time as Superman, but he feels like Tyler can handle her. When Rampage nearly kills Tyler, Clark is forced to resume his mantle of being Superman as he goes after her. Superman manages to subdue her, and gives her an antidote provided by the Green Arrow who sends her to a prison so she can get the serum out of her system for a while. In the end, Lex meets with Colonel Rick Flagg who states that they should work together in order to take down Superman using various Kryptonite weapons. 7. "Deception"- It's now Thanksgiving, and Clark tries to have the perfect holiday celebration with his family. Having their annual party at Martha Kent's house, Sam Lane and Lucy Lane along with Cisco Blaine join them for dinner. However, Sam reveals that Clark shouldn't be Superman anymore because of the vigilante registration act as well as the fact that the fallout will have an affect on Lois. Dessad then attacks everyone at Martha's house with his Kryptonian soldiers. Everyone is kidnapped, especially J'onn and Lois. Clark does to Jor-El for help and engages with Dessad's forces. Rick Flagg subdues Jor-El while Clark manages to knock out Desaad. Flagg then takes Dessad away. In the end, against General Lane's wishes, Clark reveals his identity as Superman to Lois as well as Oliver being the Green Arrow and tells Adam that he will get Jor-El back safe and sound. 8. "Left In The Cold"-Lois struggles to deal with the fact that Clark is Superman and Oliver is the Green Arrow. Lois feels upset about breaking up with Oliver since he felt Oliver was a selfish womanizing politician when he was actually trying to protect people this whole time. As Rick Flagg is torturing Jor-El and planning to experiment on him, Clark asks Tyler for help and Tyler accepts. Clark and Tyler find that Lois is in danger when Lois' mother, Sam Lane's former wife, tries to kill her in a plan set by Desaad. After rescuing Lois and Jor-El, Tyler goes to Oliver for help in inventing a new alter ego for himself. When Oliver asks if Tyler wants to be on the field with him, Tyler tells him that he wants to operate behind the scenes. This prompts Eddie and Naomi to help Tyler make some plans for his alter-ego. In the end, Darkseid's essence arrives on Earth which begins to infect people in Gotham, Metropolis, and Washington, D.C. 9. "Heroes Unite Part Three"- While the "Jokerized" villains are being rounded up, Kirk Langstrom discovers that the venom they are affected with is also deadly and works to produce an antidote with the reluctant help of Harley Quinn. Catherine discovers that the Joker's CAT scans were modified and that doctors lied to him about his death with the hope that it would cause him to lead a more sane life. Inside the Slab, Selina and Marina are struggling to find a way to get themselves and the prisoners back to Earth. They initially try to find Black Mass to reverse the gravity well with the help of Mister Mind; however, Selina accidentally shoots Black Mass during a run-in with the Maneaters. They eventually resort to killing Multi-Man over and over until he is able to reanimate Black Mass, who then sends them back to Earth. Adam Kent and Oliver Queen is sent to Arkham Asylum to find Nightwing, who disappeared into the building and stopped sending out reports. After encountering Killer Croc, they finds what appears to be Blake's shredded outfit. Bat-Girl, enraged over Blake's "death", goes to face the Joker, who is now holed up in Gotham Cathedral with one of his Jokerized metahumans placing a shield around the area. He can let in only who he wants to and decides to have fun with Bat-Girl. Mercilessly taunting her, Melanie beats her to death until the Bat family, Team Flash, The Legends and Team Superman along with Blake included, arrives on the scene much to Melanie's surprise. The Joker's heart is restarted and he is returned to prison. But Melanie is distraught; she has crossed the line, and simply walks out on her friends. Back at the Slab (now located on an ice floe), the Joker is placed in a new cell with no entrances or exits. He then yells out in anger at everything that has happened. In the end, Natasha leaves with Clark and Team Superman heading back to Metropolis, but not without thanking Bruce and The Bat Family for everything that they have taught her. Melanie Walker also decides to give up being a vigilante and live a new life in another city feeling that she has moved on from dealing with her torture. She burns her costume effectively getting rid of her past traumas to move forward with her life. Brayden ends the anti-vigilante act and pardons the vigilantes after her surrogate daughter Grace is cured of the joker venom by Batman while Lex is shown to be trying to escape the country. But, Darkseid's spirit ends up possessing him. 10. "Reverse"-From a breach, the Flashpoint version of Lex Luthor arrives to Earth-1 and explains to everyone that he has been tracking Darkseid. Unfortunately for Lex, Clark is hesitant to trust him since he is a member of the Luthor family as well as sounding like and resembling the Earth-1 Lex Luthor. Darkseid posses the Lex Luthor from Earth-One and makes him fight the ARGUS agents. Superman is nearly killed even though Earth-12 Lex tries to help him until a strange man is able to remove Darkseid's soul from Earth-1 Lex. Meanwhile, Tyler trains Connor to fight crime as an apprentice. Adam learns of this and is completely against this since he wants Connor to live a normal life. Tyler tells Alex that the choice is Connor's to make and that he is going to mistakes which is why a good parent must be supportive of him. Adam eventually complies to this. 11. "Son of Daedalus"-The mysterious man reveals himself to be Orion. Orion uses a living computer to explain that he is the second son of Darkseid. As a child, he was traded for Scott Free in a peace effort between New Genesis and Apokolips. Raised as the son of Highfather, he was taught to control his rage and anger, becoming the most powerful warrior either world had ever known. This in itself was not an easy task, given that his heritage boiled with the rage of the brutal and merciless Darkseid. Because of his dark urges, Orion has become obsessed with trying to kill his father for one hundred years. Clark looses confidence himself due to almost being killed and Adam tells Clark that he may be able to stop the apocalypse. In the meantime, Oliver as the Green Arrow, rescues a boy from being experimented on with drugs by a man named Count Vertigo. Becoming impressed by Roy's fighting skills, Oliver decides to train him to be his apprentice. Count Vertigo is able to track the Green Arrow down due to having placed a tracker and bombs the restaurant Oliver is at. Clark and Lois both discover they have feelings for each other when Adam gets Clark to get time off being Superman. In the aftermath, Darkseid finds a new vessel, Deputy Mayor Dean Winters, whose wife was killed in the explosion caused by Count Vertigo. In a dream that Winters has, Darkseid promises to revive his wife only if he could take over his body, which Winters reluctantly allows. 12. "Collateral Damage"- After Clark wakes up, he becomes shocked to discover that his powers have been removed and Connor becomes Superboy in his place. Lois' great uncle, who was convicted of murdering his wife forty years prior, shows her a picture of a drifter he believes really killed her aunt. The drifter looks just like Clark. Positive that the man is Jor-El, Clark's investigation leads him to a Kryptonian medallion that allows him to see moments of the past, and also lets him see how human Jor-El was when he first came to Earth. In the meantime, Oliver convinces Clark to choose happiness which is something Jor-El never got to pick. Clark and Lois then make love. 13. "Beacon of Hope"-Lex goes on G.Gordon Glorious Gofrey's show to bash Superman in the public claiming that his vanishment is due to the fact that he does not care about Metropolis which upsets all of Clark's supporters. Connor, in the meantime, learns his classmate Jordan Cross can foresee the future death of anyone he touches. Jordan warns him that Oliver is going to die in a fire in the next few days. Clark and Connor set out to prevent Oliver's death. Jordan also tells him that he didn't see a death in Connor's future. Lex, in the meantime, continues working with Darkseid, who is possessing people such as Deputy Mayor Winters. Lex uses this as a means of establishing Lexor City, a city planned to be self-sufficient for 30.000 lower-income people. It had a large central square and a hospital. It was all powered by a Kryptonite-fusion engine deep under the ground. Using Winters' influence, Lex attempts to convince Oliver to support the idea only for Oliver to refuse, prompting Lex to leak a photo of him being the Green Arrow to the public. 14. "Facade"- Nightslayer 2 15. "Time To Spare"- Nightslayer 2 16. "Ceremony"- Bat24 17. "Darkseid"- Nightslayer 2 18. "Journey To Apokalips"- Nightslayer 2 19. "Ascendancy"- Bat24 20. "Shifted Allegiances"- Bat24 21. "War Of Earth Part One"- Nightslayer 2 22. "War Of Earth Part Two"- Bat24